Angelus
by Azazelh
Summary: Princesse d'un clan Nekomusume, Sanaha est contrainte de prendre la fuite avec sa gardienne pour se retrouver à Kyôto. Seulement, y sera-t-elle plus en sécurité ? Est-ce une bonne chose que sa route ait croisée celle d'une guerrière solitaire ? Et si demander de l'aide au Shinsengumi n'était pas une bonne idée ? -OC-


La nuit était calme et la lune brillait seule dans le ciel. Les étoiles n'étaient pas au rendez-vous mais de sombres nuages se profilaient à l'horizon. Cela semblait suffire pour que les habitants restent bien au chaud chez eux pour ne pas prendre le risque d'une douche froide.

Les rues désertes ne distrayaient nullement la silhouette perchée sur le toit d'un bâtiment. Avec un petit soupire agacée la jeune femme remis en place une mèche de cheveux rebelle. Pourquoi personnes n'étaient sorti ? Elle s'ennuyait elle ! D'habitude il y avait toujours un ou deux ivrognes pour jouer les imbéciles et servir de passe-temps à la jeune femme.

Résigner, l'inconnue se leva, récupéra son katana posé un peu plus loin, et s'étirant elle décida de quitter l'endroit. Elle trouvera surement de quoi s'amuser ailleurs ! Peut-être qu'en allant dans les bas-fonds de la ville, une distraction s'offrirait à elle. Se déplaçant de toit en toit, la guerrière finit par arriver dans les quartiers sombres. Dans cet endroit les ruelles étaient plus étroites, et de ce fait peu de lumière perçait entre les bâtiments. De plus le sol était jonché de quelques déchets, dans quelques coins l'on pouvait y trouver une flaque d'eau de pluie et parfois un cadavre abandonné.

-Cela semble plus vivant ici, déclara la femme en voyant plus bas deux hommes qui commençaient à se disputer.

Haussant les épaules, elle continua sa route et se décida enfin à descendre sur le sol. Posant les pieds sur le bord du toit, la guerrière jaugea la hauteur avant de fermer les yeux et avec un petit sourire elle se laissa tomber dans le vide. Quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol, ses genoux fléchirent un instant puis la femme se releva et croisant les bras derrière son cou elle se mit à siffloter tandis qu'elle reprenait la route. Elle avait hâte de trouver quelque chose d'amusant !

Malheureusement pour elle les ruelles qu'elle empruntait étaient toutes désertes, à croire qu'on l'avait maudite ! Soupirant une nouvelle fois en baissant les bras la jeune femme finit par abandonner la partie. Cette nuit il n'y aurait rien pour elle. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Était-ce à cause de l'orage qui approcher ? Peut-être…

Tournant sur elle-même, la guerrière commença à revenir sur ses pas. Vraiment ce n'était pas marrant du tout ! Si tous les imbéciles partaient se cacher qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ? Elle consacrait la plupart de son temps à combattre les petits brigands et autres dans ce genre. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait elle n'avait jamais fait autre chose. Aller, avec un peu de chance elle trouverait bien un endroit encore ouvert pour boire du sake !

Ce nouvel objectif en tête la jeune femme eut un petit sourire. Sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt quand les bruits d'une bagarre lui parvinrent.

-Oh…Finalement je vais l'avoir ma distraction !

Aussitôt dit, la jeune femme s'élança vers le combat. Sa démarche était silencieuse et élégante à l'image d'un félin en chasse. Après tout on l'a surnommé bien le Tigre et ça n'était pas pour rien. Mais elle détestait qu'on l'appelle ainsi, elle n'était pas un animal et son nom était Kiyo.

S'étant un peu rapproché de la scène, Kiyo préféra rester dans l'ombre et observer ce qui se passait. De ses yeux bleus elle observa l'homme assez trapu s'écroulait par terre, tandis qu'une jeune femme étrangement vêtu, tenant dans sa main une dague trident s'approchait de lui en l'observant froidement. La guerrière posa sa main sur la garde de son sabre prêt à parer toutes attaques, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, seulement que la femme venait de tuer un homme et que par conséquent elle était dangereuse. Mais cette dernière ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence et faisant glisser son arme dans sa manche de kimono rouge, elle se baissa et d'un geste de la main ferma les yeux de sa victime.

-La prochaine fois tu ne t'approcheras pas de la princesse Sanaha.

Kiyo haussa un sourcil. Une princesse ? Où ? Et puis que faisait une princesse dans cet endroit ? Mais peut-être que l'acte qui rendait l'homme coupable remontait à quelques jours…se rapprochant silencieusement de la femme tout en restant caché, Kiyo commença à l'examiner. Elle n'était pas très grande et plutôt fine. Elle portait un haut de kimono rouge ouvert jusqu'au nombril, tandis qu'il ne semblait n'y avoir qu'une mange gauche, l'autre étant remplacé par des bandages tout le long de son bras. Sa poitrine aussi était recouverte de bandes mais son ventre laisser à découverte dévoilé une sorte de tatouage autour de son nombril. Mais ça ne s'arrêter pas là, un foulard était attaché autour de sa taille, ses jambes elles aussi recouverte de bandages et elle portait ce qui semblait être des bottes de cuir montant jusqu'aux genoux. Que c'était étrange…

Kiyo baissa un instant les yeux pour comparer avec sa tenue. Elle portait un pantalon de toile, ainsi qu'un kimono d'homme dont elle avait coupé les manches pour ne pas être gênée. Sa poitrine elle aussi était protégée par des bandages tandis qu'elle portait aux pieds des sandales. Oui elle n'était pas la personne la plus normale non plus.

N'empêche, elle ne l'avait jamais vu à Kyoto. Elle venait d'une autre ville et Kiyo aurait bien voulu savoir d'où. Après tout elle ne connaissait que peu de personnes affublées comme ça, protégeant une princesse et se battant avec une dague trident.

L'étrangère se releva, passa une main dans ses cheveux foncés tombant sur ses épaules faisant tanguer la petite natte accessoirisée d'une longue plume rouge caressant sa joue. Tournant le dos à Kiyo elle fixa un point caché par l'obscurité avant de tendre la main et déclarer :

-La voie est libre maintenant, tu peux venir.

Se figeant, Kiyo plissa les yeux essayant de distinguer du mieux qu'elle pouvait la silhouette qui peu à peu sortait de l'ombre. La guerrière ne fut pas surprise d'apercevoir une jeune fille semblant être une princesse mais à nouveau la question de savoir ce qu'elles faisaient là la titiller. Peut-être étaient-elles en fuite, ce qui expliquerais le fait que la prétendue princesse ne porte qu'un simple kimono de couleur claire ornée de multiples broderies de fleurs, contrastant avec sa peau légèrement plus foncée que celle qui l'accompagnait et non une longue robe trainant derrière elle, enfin c'était l'image que Kiyo avait des princesses.

Elle qui avait voulu une occupation était servie ! Ces deux personnes semblaient destinées à l'occuper une bonne partie de la nuit ! Kiyo décida de les suivre, espérant avoir quelques réponses à ses questions. Mais le sort était contre elle, à peine les deux inconnues avaient fait deux pas, que le guerrière sentie derrière elle une nouvelle présence.

Se retournant vivement en sortant de son fourreau son arme pour le pointer en direction du nouveau venu, Kiyo fronça les sourcils. Que voulait cet homme ? Venait-il pour les deux femmes ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! siffla la guerrière

L'homme devant elle eut un petit rictus avant de sortir lui aussi son arme. Bon sang ce qu'il pouvait sentir l'alcool ! Cet homme bourré ne savait surement pas ce qu'il faisait.

-T'es le Tigre non ? Alors bas –toi ! marmonna-t-il avant de s'élancer sur elle et s'écraser à terre.

Ne sachant bien comment réagir, Kiyo se contenta de fixer blasé l'homme. Ce dernier semblait s'être endormi ou assommé en touchant le sol. Quel idiot ! Ayant un bref rire, la guerrière se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux jeunes femmes….qui avaient disparu. Hum ? C'était de la faute à l'ivrogne ! Bon, elle ne pouvait pas être partie bien loin ! En les cherchant elle les retrouverait sans doute.

Mais ici, toutes les ruelles se ressemblaient, c'était un vrai labyrinthe elle n'allait pas avoir assez de temps pour toutes les faire ! Haussant les épaule elle se décida à avancer, voyons voir si la chance était avec elle ! Mais quand même…y'avait-il marqué en gros sur son front qui elle était ?

Au-dessus de la tête de la guerrière, le ciel gronda tandis que de petites gouttes tombaient sur le sol miteux. Ne laissant pas l'espoir que l'averse soit passagère, un éclair traversa le ciel alors que la pluie s'intensifiait. Très vite le vent se mêla à la partie et se retrouvant trempée, ses cheveux châtains plaqués sur la peau et les vêtements gorgés d'eau, Kiyo décida de délaisser sa partie de chasse pour se trouver un abri. De toute façon cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'elle les cherchait et ça commençait à l'ennuyer.

S'appuyant au mur le plus proche, elle se laissa tomber à terre. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui criait de partir pour ne pas tomber malade, mais le ciel tempétueux lui faisait le plus grand bien. Les orages lui avaient toujours permis de réfléchir, de se perdre au plus profond d'elle-même e de se ressasser quelques souvenirs lointains. Ceux de son enfance, où accompagnait de son maitre elle errait sur les routes à traquer des bandits. La jeune femme ne connaissait pas le bonheur d'avoir une famille, elle n'en avait jamais eu. Mais elle n'avait pas été malheureuse pour autant ! En voyageant elle avait appris, découvert et bien d'autre chose encore !

Au milieu de l'orage, du chant du vent et de la pluie, un coup de feu retentit.

Au deuxième coup, Kiyo était déjà debout se précipitant vers la source du bruit. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais son cœur battait la chamade et une petite peur lui nouer le ventre. Pourquoi ? Elle n'était pas visée ! Accélérant le pas, la jeune femme glissa se rattrapant de justesse au mur, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre du temps ! Le temps paraissait long, les ruelles plus étroites et plus longues mais elle arrivait. La douce odeur du sang parvenait à ses narines et guider ses pas, Kiyo ferma les yeux imaginant un long sillon écarlate se dessiner devant elle. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus du puits, l'odeur se faisait de plus en plus forte ! L'odeur disparut, emporter par un violent courant d'air et ouvrant les yeux ennuyer par cela, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle avait trouvé l'endroit où avait eu lieu la bataille.

Il n'y avait plus personne.

Pourtant le sang…baissant son regard bleu vers ses pieds, Kiyo aperçut un corps. Celui de l'inconnue protégeant sa princesse ! Se mettant aussitôt à genoux, elle retourna le corps inanimé sur le dos, lui tapotant les joues pour lui faire reprendre connaissance.

-Aller réveil toi ! marmonnait Kiyo lançant des regards frénétiques autour d'elle.

Elles s'étaient faites attaqués et la princesses enlevée ? Ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Sinon elle aurait retrouvé aussi le corps de la deuxième personne ! Reportant son attention sur la personne devant elle, la guerrière lui retira le bandeau au niveau de son front, ce dernier étant imbibé de sang. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul à être dans cet état, le vêtement de la fille était couvert de sang au niveau du ventre. Délicatement la main de la guerrière alla retirer le tissu dévoilant la blessure.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça toi ?

Repartant en quête de nouvelles blessures, Kiyo senti une lame froide se posait contre son cou. Que… ? Retournant lentement la tête, la femme aperçut un regard émeraude .Un sourire mesquin. Un haori bleu ciel.

Aïe.


End file.
